


Good From Bad

by Gleas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Harry Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, Crazy Dumbledore, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Top Harry Potter, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleas/pseuds/Gleas
Summary: At the end of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry does not escape the graveyard. Instead, he is captured, thrown in a cold dungeon, tortured and starved. Before long he gets a prison-mate: Severus Snape. Voldemort has a wierd sense of humor and both Harry and Severus get caught in the madness. How will their fates entwine? Will they separate the good from all the bad?Please note Harry will be only fourteen when they are forced to have sex. In fact most of the action is when he is at this age. It is also neither of their choice to engage in sexual activity; it's soleyl Voldemort's depravity. So don't read if you have a problem with this.Oh! Happy ending!





	Good From Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Another HPSS. I do love the two of them!

**Good From Bad**

**[Words: 11,074]**

 

Harry wanted to curse loudly for the position he found himself in. He was aware of the cold damp feeling and the utter silence of the place and wished for the hundredth time that he had lost his magic instead of participating in the bloody tournament like Albus bloody Dumbledore wanted. He could have even thrown the tasks but no, he had to be the quintessential Gryffindor and win… honorably. Look where that got him? He should have listened to the sorting hat then maybe he’d have known how to get himself out of these type of situations.

Harry’s mood this fine evening was the aftermath of the third task. He had reached the cup first, fighting off boggarts, skrewts, acromantulas and a horde of other evil creatures, not the least of which was the Sphinx. He had however made it. As he reached the cup he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Cedric who had just been attacked by a large spider. Harry quickly stunned the spider and cut off his head. Cedric though was poisoned. Recalling his muggle training in first aid he talked softly to the older boy and tied off his leg from where the poison was spreading. He took the boys wand and shot sparks in the air, just as he lost consciousness. Trusting the teachers would come get Cedric, he reached for the cup intending to bring an end to the tiresome tournament. That’s when things went south.

He had been used unwillingly in a ritual to bring Voldemort back. He had been tortured under the madman’s curses and was now twitching and bleeding. He had been disarmed, taking away his last weapon. He had then been surrounded by the enemy in numbers up to thirty deatheaters and had no one to help. No dumb luck to save the day. He had thought he would die that night but no, Voldemort wanted to play games. He was beginning to believe his dumb luck was really an effect of a curse.

On the fourth or fifth day since his capture, Harry was faced with an unwelcome surprise. For the past few days he had been put under _crucio_ every hour for at least a few minutes. Sometimes, Voldemort himself would come, sometimes others like Malfoy. He was shackled to the wall and could do nothing but refuse to scream. He wished Albus fucking Dumbledore would hurry up and rescue him. The old man knew if he left Privet Drive and tracked him down to the Leaky (he saw the damned guards that summer!) but he couldn’t find him in enemy territory! What good was his bloody surveillance? He had not eaten since his capture. Not even water was given and he had lost a lot of blood. He was sure he looked emaciated; he certainly felt like a waif.

He focused back on the here and now. A black clad figure was thrown in. It was shivering and bleeding. Voldemort cackled. He sent a _crucio_ that by all means must have hurt like hell- just the size of the beam meant it was no normal _crucio._ Unfortunately, Harry already knew how that particular _crucio_ felt. He slipped into his mind again and was brought back by the maniacal laughter.

“You think you could pull the wool over my eyes, Severus?” 

Ah, so it was Snape. Harry hoped the potions master was not being left here. He did not need the antagonistic bastard right now.

“Such foolishness Severus.” The snake-like man kicked Snape several times. Harry vaguely noted the man would have several broken bones. He made no sound however, not willing to draw attention to himself.

“Ah young Harry, I have not forgotten you.” 

‘Please, Please feel free to forget I exist!’ Harry thought to himself. As soon as his thought finished he was hit with another crucio. This one lasted ages or so it felt. Harry could not help it, he screamed. The pain was so intense, he had fainted. He only realized this when he was woken up to cruel laughter.

“Harry, Harry, such bad manners.” He said softly. “No matter. I am a good host, so I’ve brought you some company. Severus here was attempting to rescue you and got caught. Such a shame… all that brilliance put to waste.” He pondered something for a while, kicked Snape again and went back to his speech. “You two can share the cell, aren’t I kind? But you are going to die here anyway…” He said almost sounding sad. Harry didn’t have the energy to snort or he would have. “That’s it! I’ll give you a way out!” Harry concentrated hard. “The cell will unlock when only one lives in here.” Harry digested that and wondered who would succeed, him or Snape. “Of course another way is to offer a sacrifice to the door… virginal sacrifice.” 

‘O shit… either kill or fuck? Wait, virginal… do _I_ have to…? Bloody hell?! I’d rather Snape kills me. Wait… is Snape…? I doubt he is gay… or is he… maybe I’ll ask…’

“You two should thank my generosity.” He claimed. “Well, I have things to do… don’t take too long to die!” He left cackling taking his snickering entourage with him. Harry dragged himself to the door and tried to see if blood would open it. As expected, it didn’t… the sacrifice wasn’t the blood but the virginity… damn... double damn. He crawled to Snape and checked his pulse. Unfortunately… or was that fortunately, his pulse was erratic but still there. Harry sighed. What were they to do?

Two more days later, there was still no food. Snape’s magic had begun to heal him and he had started snarking at Harry; it sounded more like desperation but still had the power to annoy Harry.

“Shut up will you, Snape? I didn’t ask for this either!” His patience finally ran out.

“Then you should not have put your name in the goblet.” Snape sneered at him.

“For the love of Merlin, I did not! Voldie had someone do it!” Harry threw up his hands, even if it hurt to do so.

“Then you should have told Albus.” Snape continued to sneer, though he looked a bit confused.

“Dumbledore knows this and told me to play along!” Harry gritted his teeth.

“What?” Snape whispered. Guess the old man kept things to himself… again.

“Listen, you and I are stuck here. If the bastard is to be believed… By the way have you ever been with a man? Sexually?” He asked, quite randomly, or so it seemed to the Potions master.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?!” Snape looked aghast at the young man.

“I’ll take that as a no… but it’s still not something I’d rather be forced to do.” Harry muttered, mostly to himself.

“What the hell are you mumbling about?” Snape demanded.

“Nothing.” Harry sighed, sure Snape had passed out before Voldemort had said his piece.

Three more days later, they were surprised to see food. Harry was suspicious but being starved for ten days made it impossible to resist. Snape too was wary. They waited ten whole hours before they gave in to the still wonderfully warm aromatic foods. Harry devoured as much as he could- if he had to die, might as well eat his fill. Seeing no effects, so did Snape. A few hours later they found out Voldemort’s evil plan. The bastard had dosed them with lust potion and a dis-inhibitor potion. 

Harry tried, he really did, to not look at Snape. Snape though was already staring and panting slightly. Eventually, Harry’s eyes turned to his cell-mate. Snape’s clothes were torn at several places, his stomach was visible showcasing his well defined abdominal muscles. His eyes were blown wide- an effect of the potion. His normally sallow cheeks were flushed and to add to all that he was wetting his lips nervously. As Harry stared back, Snape ducked his head and silky, though matted, strands of hair covered his face partially. Harry gulped and before he knew it, he was brushing aside the older man’s hair.

“Oh fuck…” He whispered before he found his lips on Snape’s.

Harry was mildly aware of where he was and what he was doing. He groped what he could and kissed where he could reach. He vaguely recalled using the left over grease from the food earlier as he stretched Snape. He was a bit glad he wouldn’t hurt the man… much. Then he remembered he _had_ to hurt him. 

“Snape… Severus… it will hurt… we need the blood… I’m sorry…” Harry whispered into the man’s ear. He felt the man tremble but pulled away his hand. Two fingers… that was not really enough stretching but they had no choice. Harry cursed Voldemort in his head and plunged in. Severus screamed and Harry muffled it with his lips. The pace was fast from the beginning, intending to finish fast and escape. Harry was surprised when his partner also climaxed. He pulled out glad to see it had worked. He zipped himself and hobbled to the door with his hand stained with his seed and Severus’ blood. He dearly hoped this worked or he had hurt the man needlessly. He smeared the bodily fluids on the door and sighed when it clicked open. 

He hobbled back to Severus and lifted him up in his arms. The man had managed to secure his pants by then. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Harry felt the wards activate and thundering footsteps nearing them. 

“Bloody hell! Tell me you have a portkey!” Harry whispered harshly, still stumbling.

“I do.” Severus said a bit smugly through the pain.

“Give me a moment. _Accio wand!”_ A moment later he had his Holly wand. “ _Accio Severus’ wand!”_ Once he had both wands he nodded. “Activate it.”

“Sanctuary Sweet home” Snape said and they were whisked away. 

They were dropped off in a small living room. And Harry took a moment to pick himself off the floor. He summoned blood-replenishers, healing potions and skele-grow for both of them. Apparently, the food he consumed earlier helped restore at least some of his magic; then again he always healed fast. He made Severus drink them.

“Does anyone know of this place?”

“Safehouse.” Severus panted.

“We can recoup then.” Harry sighed. “An elf?”

“No.”

“Okay… let’s try for a hot shower and soft bed, yeah? Can you walk?” Severus blushed and shook his head. “Okay let me get you to the shower…” Harry half carried the man to the shower. His assessment of the home as a magical one was right and he got water at desired temperature on first try. He got Severus out of his clothes slowly. Seeing him struggle the older wizard whispered a spell in Harry’s ear. Harry realized the older was in no state to cast anything just yet.

“ _Divesto.”_ Harry managed a grin and stripped them both off. Severus did not protest… probably because he knew he could barely stand and he _needed_ that shower badly. A quick five minutes (embarrassing ones for Severus) later, Severus was leaning on the marble walls and watching Harry wash himself quickly and efficiently. Once done, he cast drying charms on both of them with Severus’ wand (Severus only now noticed the teen had been using his wand).

As Harry carried the older man to the bed, still stumbling, his mind turned to his insatiable libido, especially given the potions in him. He knew he should find another bed but a naked Severus Snape was very tempting- He never realized how attractive the man could be. He forced himself to leave the man there but his hand was caught. He turned to see the beautiful dark eyes blown wide still and gave in. In the next moment he was ravishing Severus’ mouth and kissing him everywhere. The potions master was doing much the same. This time, Harry decided, he had to do it right. He first checked the healed wound (the man’s potions were _that_ effective) and used a spell Severus supplied to get lube. He thoroughly prepared the older man before doing everything to make it pleasurable for both of them. Over the next forty-eight hours they slept, awoke to use the loo, and had lots of sex (despite being sore). Somewhere in the middle Harry remembered his elf friend and had Dobby get them meals.

It was more than one month after capture that Harry made it back to Hogwarts with Severus in tow. The two had spent days healing and enjoying their short time as lovers (even after the potion wore off they found they desired each other). They were hounded for a few more days and Albus tried to get Harry to go back to Privet Drive. He agreed, only requested Severus to escort him as he felt ‘safe’ with the man who rescued him. They told no one the real progression of events; whether that was because of embarrassment or because it was very personal, neither commented on the matter. Just that Severus had also been hurt and both had been recuperating at an unknown location. Harry didn’t know where it was and Severus would never tell.

Instead of going to Privet Drive, Harry asked Severus to take him to Gringotts. Once there he argued with his account manager that he was an adult and hence should have his assets released. Harry argued that since he was forced to participate in the tournament meant for adults, vetted by the headmasters of three premier schools, the ministry and the Wizengamot, he should be emancipated. Finally, after twenty minutes, the issue went to the director who considered the argument and decreed Harry was indeed an adult in the eyes of law and magic. In goblin culture, fighting something dangerous was a test for adulthood and this worked in Harry’s favor as he had faced a dragon, acromantulas and the like and had survived (He didn’t bring up the basilisk or Tom for his sanity). 

Harry walked out of the bank with a few rings on his fingers. He was now Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin. Apparently, since Sirius had been incarcerated and had not claimed his title for years after he got free, he had forfeited his Lordship to his heir which was Harry. Taking a page out of Harry’s book, Severus took up his Prince Lordship; he had not done so earlier due to the strife between he and his maternal side of the family. They stopped quickly at Amelia Bones’ office to secretly provide her the memories and give official statements as Albus had blocked her earlier. 

Together they went back to their hide-out where Severus trained him in dueling, Occlumency, and advanced spells. The reward system included snogging and other delicious activities. It kept Severus from being overly sarcastic, instead he tortured Harry with half provocative words; Harry was beginning to think the man’s usual behavior towards him was some sort of release of sexual tension. Dobby kept them fed and watered from Hogwarts while they stayed there, without the headmaster being any wiser. 

During this time, Albus went spare trying to find Harry. Especially since the wards fell due to the emancipation of Harry Potter. He did not however see young Harry until school started. He did however, see Severus occasionally when he came to tell him where he would be- poor Albus had no idea Severus was not on the hunt for some rare ingredient in the Sahara, since the plant grew in his backyard in a strictly controlled environment. 

When it was time to return, both men were a bit moody knowing what they had would not survive Hogwarts. They knew it was only physical but it had fast become a sort of comfort for both of them after they had taken to talking about anything and everything, getting to know each other slowly. If things were different, it may be possible to build something out of this strange relationship but they may never know because barriers of age and society stood between them. Perhaps a physical relationship was not the best of ideas but they didn’t have a choice the first time around- not much of it and once they tasted, they couldn’t let go. However, now, they had to wrap their minds around the fact that they were once more professor and student. 

It was with a heavy heart that Harry packed his belongings. He had long discarded his old clothes and scruffy trainers and even had a new trunk (Severus’ gift for his birthday). He trudged downstairs slowly, dragging the trunk behind him. He saw Severus sitting in the kitchen like so many other mornings and choked on his tears. He would likely never see the man like that again. He had grown very fond of the potions master but life was never fair. He walked up to Severus and smoothed out his hair. 

“I’ll miss this place.” He murmured.

“I’ll miss having full permission to hex you.” Severus muttered. Harry laughed and kissed his hair. He leaned a bit and captured Severus’s lips for a slow lingering kiss.

“I’ll be there if you need me… this does not mean we’ll never talk.”

“It won’t be the same, Harry.” Severus sighed.

“No, but it won’t be as horrible as we are thinking either.”They sat in silence for a few minutes until Harry silently got up and left the house, squeezing his now ex-lover’s shoulder. He didn’t look back afraid of what he’d see on Severus’ face.

When Harry got back to Hogwarts he found Severus reverted to his usual acerbic self. He had to hide his smile at that. Though his smile dropped from his face when he realized the man was ignoring him. Even in potions class, he was being ignored. Severus was however being fair to every house, a testament to the fact that his spying days were ended and he could truly be himself. What Harry did not know was that Albus had tried to get Severus back in the inner circle to spy- ignoring the fact that the moment Voldemort or his followers saw Severus, he was a dead man. Severus knew how Harry would react so did not tell him. Now, there was no need… they had no connection anymore. 

When Albus tried to speak to Harry about where he had been, the teen had only been angered when the man refused to meet his eyes. The old man was subsequently ignored. Dolores Umbridge was a pain. However, Severus had taught him a thing or two. He asked the witch what was the truth and simply answered after a long pregnant pause ‘As you say’. The witch assumed he agreed and the intelligent among them understood he was not going to argue and the truth stands. He did start up a defense group on Hermione’s insistence. 

A few days later, Rita Skeeter found the report he made to the DMLE about what happened after he had taken the cup. It was a follow-up from her previous article about his alleged kidnapping. Umbridge was on his case. He replied that he had not spoken to Skeeter since six months ago and thus was not responsible for the story. She had huffed but couldn’t find how the boy could have done it- she had already blocked the floo and closely monitored all mail. It helped that Rita kept his comments out of the press. The truth was Amelia Bones had the memories up to the time Severus was brought in (he stopped the memory before Tom could talk about virgin sacrifice) and the time the door snapped open and the two portkeyed away. He had told her privately what actually got them out, under oath. Severus had given her a statement with all the names he could think of and their crimes- in some cases he had input on how to nail them. The head of DMLE had plans in motion to get these terrorists despite Fudge’s interference.

Soon, Harry gave a quibbler interview to quell new rumors. This time Umbridge publicly called him a liar.

“You stand by your statement?” Harry demanded.

“That you are an attention seeking brat and a liar? Of course.” The Pink toad sneered.

“You have insulted the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. I, Harry James Potter, Lord Potter, demand an honor duel. Do you accept Delores Umbridge of House Umbridge?”

“Impertinent…”

“Do you _accept_?” He said forcefully.

“Fine. We use wands, right here.” She agreed gleefully, self assured of her superior skill.

“Here is fine. Right now as well. Dueling master Flitwick? Will you referee?” He looked to the head table.

“Of course Lord Potter.” Flitwick hopped down.

“Mr. Potter… is this really necessary?” Albus asked in his disappointed voice.

“Yes. This concerns the honor of House Potter and my honor personally.” Harry replied coldly.

“Harry…” Hermione whispered fearfully. 

“It’ll be fine.” He assured his friend. “Let’s do this, Umbitch.” The woman purpled in rage and stomped to the stage. Harry followed leisurely. 

The duel started and Harry simply dodged for the next five minutes, demonstrating silently just how pathetic his opponent was. Meanwhile, the toad got visibly more tired. He eventually got bored and banished her towards the platform end, shot a disarming spell at her and caught her wand just before she tumbled out of the dueling ring.

“Lord Potter wins.”

“As the winner, I demand all Properties, titles and everything Dolores Umbridge and House Umbridge owns…” He paused and fixed a triumphant look on the toad’s purple face; he then smirked and continued in a drawl. “…unless madam Umbridge steps down from her teaching and ministry jobs in perpetuity and rescinds all libelous comments about House Potter publicly.”

“You little shit!” She screeched and bodily attacked the teen who simply dodged. She pulled out a second wand from somewhere and fired the killing curse. Harry tried to drop and roll;to everyone else he succeeded, but three people realized it had actually hit Harry- Severus who stood in shock, Hermione who screamed, and Harry who lost consciousness. Several stunners had caught the woman and aurors were called. 

By the time aurors arrived Harry was back on his feet, much to the confusion of Severus and Hermione. To others it was only a few seconds and they all assumed Harry was simply stunned that a teacher had used that curse. It was a testament to his senility that Albus also was of the same opinion. 

Later, Harry would explain to his best friend that he _had_ died and talked to his mum and dad. He also had pertinent information that would help him remove Voldemort forever. What he did not mention was that they approved of Severus, if he wanted to continue the relationship. Since, Severus himself seemed reluctant he simply sighed and went about his business.

Umbridge was taken away and locked up for life. The sentence was severe due to Harry’s status in their world. The lies Fudge had been trying to sell had come up short due mainly to the threat to his office. Harry was fine with it as long as he didn’t have to deal with the fools out there. His defense association continued even when Moony was asked to come back to finish the year. His next target was freeing Sirius but that would come later. 

As October rolled in, Harry noticed that Severus looked weak. Hermione too had noticed and they talked about it briefly. Harry dared to stay back one day in concern.

“Severus? Are you alright? You look pale.”

“I’m always pale.”

“Still…”

“It is none of your concern, Potter. Go to your next class.” Harry grabbed his elbow.

“I am still your friend and if there is anything wrong, I am here for you.” He told him softly. Severus gave a jerky nod and pushed him out of his classroom.

One afternoon, when they had a double period, Severus looked even more sick than usual. Harry was not even looking at his cauldron as he worriedly about the man who was literally swaying on the spot. He decided he would make him go to the infirmary no matter what he says. The decision was taken out of his hands when Severus started falling right into his own cauldron, filled with a boiling concoction. Harry, who was sitting in the front row in case something like this happened, jumped out of his seat and caught Severus before he hit the hot cauldron. 

“Malfoy, Hermione! You two are in-charge! Don’t let any explosions happen!” He ordered and took the potions master into his arms and marched to the infirmary. He only paused to vanish Severus’ half finished potion.

Draco Malfoy was concentrating on his potion when he heard Potter bark his name and Granger’s name. He noticed the girl also looked confused. He wondered what Potter was doing putting people in-charge when he noticed the bundle in Potter’s arms. Severus was in trouble and apparently Potter was helping. He supposed helping this once won’t hurt and went to the other side of the table so he could keep an eye on the Slytherins. Granger nodded to him and did the same for the Gryffindors.

Hermione was confused when she heard her name. She instantly saw that Snape was in trouble and understood Harry’s command- not that she wouldn’t do it if she didn’t know why. As she took her place on the other side of the cauldron, she mused her best friend was becoming quite a good leader. It made her a bit proud of him, if she was honest. She was a bit sad knowing Harry needed her less now but as things went this was a part of life. She soon had her potion finished and watched the class after bottling her potion. To her surprise Malfoy was doing much the same and actually following Harry’s orders. Maybe he was just scared of Professor Snape.

“Madam Pomfrey!” Harry shouted.

“Mr. Potter, you need not attempt to harm my ears. What is it _this_ time?”

“It’s Severus, he fainted in class.” She raised her brow but did not comment on the use of the familiar form of address.

“I see. Lay him down in that bed.” Harry did and waited beside the professor. Poppy did several diagnostic charms.

“The blood pressure is a bit low, and heart rate is erratic… but nothing else seems amiss…what’s this? Oh my…” She blinked in surprise. She summoned some smelling salts and woke up the normally dour man.

“Wha..?” He shook his head.

“You fainted.” Harry supplied. Severus scowled which just made both Harry and Poppy smile.

“What happened?” He asked Poppy.

“Well…” Her eyes flicked to Harry but Severus simply raised a brow. Taking it as permission to speak she told him. “You’re blood pressure was low causing the fainting spell. Have you eaten today?”

“A bit.” 

“That’s not enough.”

“But Poppy, I always eat light meals… this isn’t the first time…”

“This is the first time you did while pregnant.” The woman said, rather calmly.

“What?” Both wizards asked in shock.

“You, Severus, are pregnant. Two and half months from what I can tell.” Poppy said briskly.

“Bloody…!”

“Language!”

“Sorry…” Harry gave her a sheepish grin. “I didn’t know wizards could… you know?”

“Powerful men can… especially if both the carrier and the father are powerful.” Harry considered her words and his eyes went to Severus’ stomach. Severus could literally hear him doing the math.

“Oh…” Harry fainted after he reached his conclusion. Severus chuckled at that and waved his wand to produce cold water.

“Up, Mr. Potter!” He commanded.

“Huh… what?” Harry stood groggily, absently casting a drying charm. “Oh… right… is it…” Harry stuttered.

“What do you think?” Severus sneered. “A moment Poppy?” He asked. The matron gave him a look but stepped back. Severus put up a privacy ward.

“This does not change anything.” Severus told Harry firmly.

“Of course it does! It changes everything!” Harry protested.

“Harry, you can’t let this hinder you… This baby need not be your concern, I’ll take care of it.” His voice had become gentle and pleading.

“You’re keeping it… right?” Harry asked looking scared.

“Do you want me to be rid of it?” Severus asked trying to keep the bite out of his voice.

“What? NO! But… it’s your body and it should be your decision.” Harry decided.

“I’m keeping it.” The potions master said with a barely there smile.

“Okay.” He nodded. “Can I help?” He asked after a moment of thought.

“You don’t have to burden yourself…” Severus hedged uncomfortably.

“That child, my child, is not a burden, Severus.” He told the older man firmly. “The circumstances could have been better but it’s my… our baby. I want to be part of his or her life… will you allow it?”

“Harry…”

“Please, Severus? I don’t have anyone of my own… Well, Sirius is my godfather but it isn’t the same you know? Please?” He employed his not so famous puppy eyes.

“Family means so much to you…” Severus murmured to himself. “Are you sure you want yourself to associate with me?”

“Why would I not want that?” Harry asked confused.

“Fine. Do what you like.” Severus said briskly but Harry knew the conversation was not over.

Poppy bustled in and prescribed a set of potions for Severus to take. Some included anti-nausea, when it starts and another to stop the fainting spells. He also had nutrition potions and blood-building potion (not a replenisher but something much milder, suitable for such a delicate condition). She had a whole list written before she ordered him to finish the plate which had appeared on the table. Severus paled at the quantity but did not argue.

Over the next few days Harry observed Snape looking dejected. He pondered this even as he wondered why he cared so much. It took a week for him to reach the conclusion that he liked Severus and was well on his way to falling in love with him. Once he reached the realization, his mind supplied the image of him and Severus in the little cottage they had shared earlier with the addition of a little princess squealing in delight. It was perfect. He had assumed it would be a woman but he didn’t care as much as he thought he would. Besides, Severus understood him like none of the people he knew did. To add to that, his parents already approved.

Hermione noticed and cornered him one day.

“Why are you staring at Professor Snape with that expression? What’s got you so happy? Why are you keeping things to yourself again? What’s going on? Why do you look like a bloody cheshire cat?!” She was literally in his face.

“Hermione…”

“Harry…”

“You’re nosy.” Harry deadpanned.

“I just worry because you have the habit of keeping bad things to yourself and then get in trouble because of that.” She explained exasperatedly.

“I know… alright? I know, but this involves another person. All I can say is that I have found someone to share my life with. I just have to convince my lover of this fact… possibly with a ring.” He told her carefully, so that she’d not divine his meaning too soon.

“Oh… and what does this have to do with the professor?” She demanded.

“ _Professor_ Snape has a big role to play in all this… if only he’d cooperate.” Harry couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him.

“Oh… Well, let me know how I can help, Okay? And you have to introduce me and soon.”

“Will do, oh best friend of mine. Come we need to get to Charms.” He grinned at her, knowing she would always have his back no matter what. He was quite lucky in that respect.

 

He visited Severus daily to see if he needed anything. He also assigned Dobby to keep an eye on Severus. Harry was, in short, being an annoying fly. Severus was even more annoyed that his patented glares did not work on Harry nor on his crazed elf. His scowls and acerbic comments had absolutely no effect on the two. He wondered how Harry read him through his less than stellar attitude. He often sighed, knowing it wouldn’t last.

The next Hogsmede weekend, Harry visited Gringott’s and looked for the perfect ring. He found one in Gold and emerald with diamonds on either side- it wasn’t a bulky ring but was elegant and slim just like his Severus. He also picked up other male jewelry he thought he and Severus could use. He booked a restaurant in muggle London in the evening and decided to send Severus a patronus fifteen minutes before the reserved time. 

His plan worked and Severus met up with him, wearing a casual muggle suit on the corner he had specified.

“What happened?”

“You’ll see. Come, Hurry.” Harry took his arm and took him away. He worded the message in a way that Severus would misunderstand and think it had to do with war.

“Harry…?”

“Come on…” He led them to their seats and pulled out a chair.

“You had me run all the way here to… dine?” The older man asked incredulously.

“Would you have agreed if I plainly asked?” Harry asked ruefully.

“Maybe not.” Severus admitted.

Harry chuckled and kissed his forehead and settled down himself. They ordered food and enjoyed small talk and laughed together. It was truly rare to see Severus be so carefree. Harry smiled and made a mental note to make the man smile more.

“Severus?” Harry nearly whispered once they were relaxing after a full meal.

“Hm?” Severus mumbled.

“I want to ask you something.” He couldn’t believe how nervous he felt.

“What?” Severus asked lazily, not opening his eyes.

“Will you marry me?” Severus’ eyes snapped open and he stared at Harry who was on one knee on the ground before him, holding out a small velvet box.

“What?” Severus blinked.

“Marry me?” Harry was trying not to squeak.

“Why?” Severus asked, not really surprising Harry.

“Because we can be good together and because I really want you to say yes.”

“Come on Harry, I’m hardly a good catch. Former death-eater, dungeon bat, sadistic bastard, evil, slimy, greasy snake come to mind.” His voice was bitter. Harry cupped his cheek and turned him gently to face him.

“When I look at you, Severus, I see a smart, brave, loving, loyal, cunning, beautiful, sexy man that I got to know only recently. I was afraid you’d never want someone so young and immature, not to mention a man, so I didn’t push for our … relationship to continue. If you allow me, I want both of you.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do. Why else do you think I was ignoring my potion and watching you like a hawk? You almost fell into the hot cauldron, Sev.”

“My savior.” Severus droned.

“Better believe it.” Harry returned with a smile. He kissed Severus on his forehead. 

“But marriage? Harry?”

“I thought hard about it, Sev. You truly understand me and we have something special between us. I was very reluctant to end it but well you being a professor, I thought, you’d rather not and… well I thought it was not meant to be.” He explained the best he could.

“And now?”

“Now, we have a little one on the way. We’ll work together and know each other better. We will share more precious memories… don’t you see, Severus? Us as a family?” Harry refrained from wincing at how pleading his voice had become.

“You’ll tire of me one day, Harry.” Severus sighed.

“I won’t.” Harry replied immediately, looking straight into Severus’ eyes to reinforce his conviction.

“How can you be sure? This could be just youth talking. You’ll grow up and realize I am not your heart’s desire and then where will I be?” He demanded, heat in his voice and his face visibly distressed.

“Severus… Are you afraid I’ll break your heart?” Harry asked seriously.

“No…” It was a soft whisper but Harry heard it.

“Liar.” Harry chuckled. “I am not a child, Severus. Mentally, I am grown up and I _know_ I want you to be a part of my life forever. Please say yes.”

“It won’t be easy.” He warned.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded.

“People won’t like it.” Severus further frowned.

“To hell with them.” Harry waved his hand as if to shoo away the crowds.

“I don’t know how to… do this.” Severus slumped slightly.

“We’ll do this together, okay? We’ll talk things through and we will make this work.” Harry assured him softly.

“If you’re sure.” Severus sighed.

“Is that a yes?” He asked excitedly.

“Yes, Harry.” Severus smiled. Harry grinned and opened the small box. He slipped the ring on Severus’ hand and kissed the said hand.

“It’s… beautiful.”

“The best for my fiancé.” Harry agreed. They retreated to the room Harry had booked soon after.

“You just want in my pants Potter.” Severus grouched as he entered the suite.

“How else am I to show you how beautiful I think you are?” 

“Ha…Har…ry!” Severus blushed. He was treated to a sweet kiss followed by a most sensual evening.

 

As fates would have it, Albus eventually figured out Severus was pregnant. This in itself was not a problem to Severus or Harry but his reaction to the news worried them a lot.

“My boy, do you think it wise to bring a child into our world at this time?” Albus asked softly.

“What do you mean Albus?” Severus asked confused.

“Voldemort is after you, Severus, and you still need to do your duty and find some way back into his good graces! With a child… The complications…”

“Are you saying my child is a complication?” Severus sneered.

“No, no, of course not.”

“Then, _what_ are you implying?”

“I wish to simply point out that it is… unwise to pursue this at this time.”

“In short… you want me to abort…” Albus smiled as if Severus had worked out the correct answer to a particularly difficult puzzle.

“It’s for the greater good.”

“Whose greater good?” Severus asked folding his hands over his chest and glaring down at the old man.

“The world’s.”

“What good is the world’s good if it relies on the sacrifice of innocents?” Severus asked.

“Sacrifices must be made, my boy.”

“Sacrifices must be avoided Albus, they should be made only in the most extenuating circumstances. You will not convince me to spy for you again; best you do not try. This child will be born and will grow up loved and protected… And _you_ will have no say in its life.”

“I only want what is best…”

“Like how you did what is best for Harry Potter, Sirius Black, and many others? You condemned an innocent child to hell, he still bears the scars from it. You sent an innocent man to Azkaban and for what?”

“It was for the best…” Albus faltered.

“Don’t use that phrase to make yourself feel better Albus. You are only human. You may mean well but your single-mindedness will cost you and us. There are more ways then one to accomplish a task, your way may not be the best.”

“Still, consider my words, Severus.”

“I’m sorry Albus. In this matter, I will not.” Severus turned and walked to the door to find it was locked.

“Albus?”

“I can not allow you to get away… Don’t worry you will not remember.”

“What are you…?” Severus stared at his mentor in horror as he raised his wand to him.

“You’re turning back to the dark Severus… it can not be allowed.”

“Wanting to _protect_ _my_ _child_ is going dark?!” Severus demanded, his own wand in his hand.

“I’m sorry it has to be this way, my boy… You will drag Harry down the wrong path…” Albus whispered looking very dejected.

Albus started firing off spells some mild like a stunner others aimed to kill or maim. Severus used his experience and skill to dodge most of them. He was at first hesitant to cast against Albus but when the man aimed a cutting hex at his stomach, he saw red. He brought forth his anger and directed it to his spell casting. This went on for ten minutes; Albus looked mildly annoyed at the few cuts and scrapes on him but Severus was sporting several deep gashes and was bleeding dangerously. Just as the potions master thought he’d faint, the door to Albus’ office slammed open.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing old man?!” Harry screamed and started trying to stun the old man. For an old man, he was quick on his feet. Minerva watched in horror as one of his colleagues lay in a pool of his own blood in a corner and the headmaster dueled a fifth year student. 

“It’s for your own _good_ , Harry! You must _understand_! You can’t be _saddled_ with Severus… you have to marry Ginevra and be a _beacon_ for the light! You have a great destiny… will you throw it away for… _this_?!”

“YES! You foolish bastard! I will throw away my very _life_ to protect my family! How dare you? How dare you try to hurt Severus? Was it not enough that you destroyed my life? Was it not enough having a hand in my parents’ deaths? Was it not enough condemning Sirius to hell and utterly destroying the man he could have been? You’re far worse than Tom will ever be… he kills… you annihilate!”

“It’s for the greater good.”

“That’s what Grindelwald said, you wanker! _Expelliarmus!”_ Albus’ wand came flying to Harry who used both wands to stun and bind the confused headmaster. 

Harry sneered at the old man a moment and within another moment was beside Severus. The man was unconscious and Harry did not hesitate to scoop him up. He trotted out of the office and spotted a frozen professor.

“Professor? Please secure him… I’ll be back once Sev is taken care of.” She nodded numbly.

“Why Albus?” She whispered when the two men were gone and slumped to the floor.

 

Pomfrey was shocked to see Severus once again being carried to her domain, especially bleeding as he was. She was even more flummoxed when her question “What happened?” was replied by one word “Albus”. 

“Harry I need you to get the potions for me.” Poppy said urgently as she divested the wizard breathing heavily of his clothes. She started cleaning wounds that ran long and quite deep, starting from the stomach to make sure the child was safe. “Good make him drink the blood replenisher first. Then the blue potion and the lemon colored one, yes that one.” Harry followed her instructions. “Hold him to the side for me as I examine his back. Not too bad… okay gently now lay him down. Hand me the dittany and get the bandages on the top shelf in the middle, my office.” Harry ran around busily assisting Poppy. 

Sometime during this frenzied treatment, Minerva had levitated the old headmaster, still bound and stunned another time, to the infirmary. Not knowing what to do and not in the emotional state to make rational decisions, she contacted the DMLE and had Filius and Sinistra put up appropriate wards around the bed where Albus lay. She told Amelia what she gathered during the duel in a sort of shocked daze and left her in charge of security in the infirmary. 

“He’s stable… He’ll be okay, now…” Poppy sighed as he finished bandaging the last laceration. The headmaster had used several dark curses and had broken a few bones as well as left the poor potions master with at least a dozen new scars. 

“Good…”

“What exactly happened, Harry?” Poppy asked gently.

“I’d like to know as well.” Amelia stated from behind them. Harry turned around and blinked at her.

“Hello Madam Bones.”

“Hello Mr. Potter… are you alright? Poppy maybe you should check him?”

“Yes…” Poppy waved her wand. “Exhausted. Magically and emotionally, I expect. Take this potion, it’ll heal all the minor scrapes and bruises you have.”

“Thanks.” Harry gulped it down and told them what he knew. The women were shocked that Albus wanted Severus to go back to spy when it was clear to anyone that it was a suicide mission. Further, they found it unbelievable that the leader of the light would not only condone abortion but even attempt to force it on someone. Both women were confused as to why the man would attack Severus but then Harry recited what Albus had said to him.

“Wait… the child is…”

“Mine.” Harry sighed and explained for Madam Pomphrey’s benefit. “We got together after I got captured and Severus tried rescuing me. He too was captured and Voldemort put us in the same cell. We were starved for days then food appeared… only it was laced with lust potions. We tried to resist but I had not eaten or drunk anything for ten days and Severus five… Through the depravity of Death-eaters, our actions unlocked the door. We escaped because Sev had a hidden portkey which thankfully worked once outside the cell. We spent a lot of time together, healing, talking and… well we couldn’t do much else, we were unfit to travel. Once we were able, we made it back here and Albus tried sending me to my relatives… after being starved and tortured I was in no mood to go back to a similar prison, so Sev helped me to Gringott’s and then we went back to our hideout. Sev trained me, dueling and occlumency… Increased my spell repertoire so I can protect myself.”

“Underage…” Amelia interrupted.

“I claimed my Lordships. After the fiasco the previous school year… I realized that the ministry, Wizengamot and the headmasters of three prominent school had pretty much declared me an adult. I applied and got emancipated.”

“I see… So, Lord Potter?” Harry nodded.

“We understand each other on a deep level and it was inevitable that we grew closer and… indulged a bit. We only did so until school started. We were back to being professor and student… then Severus fainted.”

“And you found out that he got pregnant…”

“Without potions or even wishing for a child.” Harry added.

“Amazing.” Amelia breathed.

“Indeed. As things stood, I thought about things and realized that we could work… I suspect Albus spied the ring on Severus’ finger. He was spouting something about me marrying Ginny and being a beacon of light.”

“Ring?”

“We’re engaged.” Harry replied pointing to Severus.

“He could lose his job.” Poppy muttered.

“He would not. First, we were forced. The potion remained in our system for almost a week. After, we were not in the capacity of student and teacher, more comrades in arms and also I am considered an adult thus it’s not unlawful. We stopped almost all contact until we found out about the baby and our engagement a week later.”

“Fine… how did you end up at the headmaster’s office?”

“The caste told me.”

“What?”

“She is sentient and realized my mate was in danger and directed me.”

“Well…”

“I asked her to keep an eye on Severus and tell me if I’m needed.” He offered. The women shared a look and decided not to ask. “What happens now?”

“It depends… are you pressing charges?”

“He tried to kill my fiancé and my child, Madam Bones.” Harry said coldly.

“I see. I’ll need you to sign the statement.” She plucked the parchment from the dictation quill an handed it to him. Harry read through it and nodded before accepting the quill handed to him and signing off on the statement.

“When is Professor Snape going to wake?” Amelia asked.

“Not for a day at the least. You can interview him after he has rested… two days.” Poppy answered. Bones nodded and went over to the enclosure Albus was in. She looked at the old man sadly and hurried away to find Croaker, the head of the Unspeakbles; she needed a special set of handcuffs that would cause Phoenix travel, port keys and the like to fail in addition to suppression of magic.

 

Once all precautions were taken, Albus was dosed with veritaserum and a few compulsions to tell the truth and the _whole_ truth. Amelia was taking no chances. The public were still unaware, mainly because Albus had been regularly disappearing before this incident. The questioning revealed an old man who was near obsessed with Harry and one who had made many mistakes regarding him. It also revealed the disturbing truth about how Voldemort survived and Amelia took the opportunity to get all the information Albus had on the man behind the mask, so to speak. A prophesy was also revealed causing Harry to be brought into the proceedings. 

Harry asked two things for his cooperation after he let Fudge rant about him being the savior, never mind he had tried to actively smear his good name earlier in the year. The first was a trial for his godfather, which the minister reluctantly agreed to and signed off on it on the spot. The second was visits with Albus.

 

“Why?” Harry asked the old man softly.

“Greater…”

“Stop it. That’s an excuse you put everything behind!” Harry snarled.

“I… I’m sorry my boy.”

“You know, I truly think you are sorry… Albus… a great man once told me that it is the choices we make that define us. He also said we must often choose between what is right and what is easy. Were your choices right, Albus?”

“It was for the greater good.”

“If you feel any remorse at all… I want you to do something for me.”

“What?”

“Write down two lists. One list will list all the crimes and _questionable_ things you’ve done for the greater good. The other list will have the impeccably right and good things you’ve done for the greater good.”

“What will that accomplish?” Albus asked confused.

“Maybe… I hope you will see my point of view if you did that.”

“And what is your point of view Harry?” Albus asked, showing genuine curiosity and a bit of amusement in his face.

“That you lost sight of what is right and what is easy. Somewhere along the way, you started believing that the easy path, your path, was right and anything different wrong, dark.”

“Nothing I did was easy.”

“No it wasn’t easy… but it was easier than all the other things you could have done.”

“Do you truly believe I found my decisions easy? I lied to save lives in the long run!” 

“A lie is a lie even if it was made for some perceived good.”

“White lies are sometimes necessary.”

“Does it mean it is not a lie, then?” Harry asked softly.

“No.” Albus admitted reluctantly.

“Lies always destroy Albus. Your lies have led to people’s deaths. Look what you attempted to do! Killing without remorse is something Voldemort does. I never expected you to fall into that trap.” Harry shook his head. “I’ll send in some parchment and self-inking quill for you. Until next time.” 

It was the general consensus that Albus was mentally ill, and not deliberately evil. The man they respected was not someone who would so easily dismiss life or impinge on others’ rights. A mind healer was called in and he too had come to the same conclusion. It was subtle and barely discernible but Albus was not all there. It was with great sadness that the old man was transferred to St. Mungos where he was to receive treatment. Harry and Severus decided not to press any charges as long as Albus was removed from all his positions and received proper medical care.

The subject of Horcruxes had the ministry (those in the know) and both Harry and Severus worried, though Harry had already been informed of the disgusting things by his parents. Severus spent a lot of time meditating while he was confined to the bed to try and remember something that would help. He finally recalled an odd event that involved Regulus. Voldemort had asked the lad to bring him his elf. Strange as it was, he recognized the elf as Kreacher. Harry went to talk to the elf and subsequently earned a loyal servant and one of the mad lord’s horcruxes. 

Meanwhile, Croaker’s research included destruction of the items, without destroying what could be precious artifacts. He also found an obscure ritual to call forth all related Horcruxes.The information was right on time as Harry announced at the very next meeting between himself, Amelia and Croaker that he had one. 

The date was set and two separate rituals were set up. By that time, Severus had recovered and was released, much to the displeasure of his students; though they felt better when he announced he would be soon retiring. The only one sad was probably Hermione (who was also becoming increasingly annoying about knowing what Harry was up to). Severus insisted on accompanying Harry and after much discussion Harry agreed.

The ritual was a bit anticlimactic, if one ignored the various compulsions and curses on the objects. To ensure the curse would not interfere with the second ritual, Croaker and his men tried removing these. 

“I don’t understand! This curse is not budging.”

“Perhaps…” Severus mused as all eyes turned to him. “Perhaps the curse was cast in parseltongue? If so, only a parseltongue casting can remove it.”

“Well… Lord Potter?” Harry blinked and conjured a small garden snake. After he made sure he still had the ability, he nodded. Only Severus knew that Harry had died and had only survived because he was able to ‘drop off’ the horcrux. He had met James and Lily who had told him about these items and the number they were looking at even before Albus was questioned. 

“Teach me the counter-curses and let me try to say them in Parsel.” 

Harry took the next hour learning several counters and used his conjured snake to focus while translating. Once he was sure of what he had to do he cast the counters on the ring, tiara, cup and locket. The giant snake was currently stunned and posed no problem. Once clear of extra magics, the second ritual went off without a hitch. The items were back to being inert and Harry claimed them as the only heir of the founders- the locket was his to keep but the cup and tiara he was to hold in perpetuity for the respective heirs until whenever the rightful owners showed up. 

The most surprising happening was that once free of the curses placed on it, the ring flew to Harry’s finger. It was surmised that the ring was a family ring and had recognized its owner. The strange symbol was checked against records and the new Lord of the Peverells was recognized. What Harry did not say was that the ring, or rather the mounted stone, bestowed him with knowledge of its own use as well as it’s brothers- he only shared the truth with Severus who simply shrugged at the fact that his fiancé was now the “Master of Death”. Subsequently, Harry didn’t care either except knowing Mr. Death would eventually visit about one thing or the other.

Once Voldemort’s immortality was neutralized, Amelia, with firm support of Fudge, went after all known death-eaters. Fudge was a bit vindictive as he realized he was being manipulated by a death-eater and probably would soon have been killed if he had let things be. Thus the first target was Malfoy manor. Lucius was caught and questioned under veritaserum before a small judge panel consisting of Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge, Augusta Longbottom and Aberforth Dumbledore (Lord Dumbledore and older brother of Albus, apparently) sentenced him to the kiss. Similar fates met every convicted man. There were a few who genuinely regretted doing what they did and even joining the organization but were forced to under threat to the lives of their families- these were given a nominal Azkaban sentence followed by a minimum of ten years of community service. 

Severus underwent voluntary questioning, because he insisted that he wanted to be all clear with the law and he didn’t want anyone to be able to point fingers at him or their children. When he brought up ‘children’ and not ‘child’ Harry felt a warmth flow through him. He was, however, pregnant so he opted to give a vow instead of potion. His questioning had the judges feeling ashamed. Here was a man who was practically forced into a life he did not desire due to their society and peer pressure, who did whatever he could to stop Voldemort. They unanimously decided on ‘not guilty’ since Severus had not committed any _major_ crimes- he was mainly the potion master and spy for both sides. The few raids he went on, he admitted to using non-lethal curses and deliberately misfiring unforgivables. There was only one instance where he was forced to torture a woman when Voldemort was watching him. Other than that he brewed illegal potions for the dark idiot, had some shady dealings (out of necessity), participated in muggle baiting (but he tried to save them and had been the leak most of the time) and had cast unforgivables (the law however stated the use had to be on a _wizard or witch_ and since the one instance had been a muggle…). He had to pay hefty fines for the potions and was asked to give names of dealers of illegal ingredients. He was free once he wrote out a Gringott's check and filled a few forms. 

Other than that, Harry found out the man had been hiding orphaned children from the others as much as he could and had them in a secure orphanage somewhere. Most were muggle and were covered (with mostly Severus’ hard earned wealth) until they reached seventeen. Some were magical and were sent overseas (after eleven) for their education so no one could use them against him. It was then Harry was certain he could love this man forever. He just hoped he could invoke the same in his fiancé.

The final battle, as some would call it, was not staged but simply happened. It was a warm afternoon when Voldemort decided to attack Daigon Alley. Unfortunately for him, Severus and Harry were out shopping for the baby. A patronus was sent to McGonagall, the de facto leader of The Order of the Phoenix, who rallied troops in five minutes and was on the scene fighting with lethal spells. Amelia was sent a patronus as well and it took her three minutes to send her on-duty aurors and further six to send the reserves. The Unspeakables were alerted by Amelia and were on the scene a little after the Order arrived. 

The Unspeakables’ first task was to set up anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards over the entire alley and secure the Floo exits. A few of the older unspeakables worked with the Order and directed the civilians out of there through the floo and specialized portkeys which could get through their wards. The remaining joined in the fight alongside the aurors, and the older Order members. By the time the Death-eaters realized they were outnumbered, there was no escape.

Voldemort himself was facing Harry and Severus. Harry was on the full offensive as Severus shielded both of them. The remaining dark forces were scattered and fell under the combined forces of light and justice.

“Come Harry Potter! Stop hiding behind others and fight like a man!”

“That’s just it, Tom, I’m only fifteen and I can be forgiven for requiring aid. And as for fighting like a man, I am standing here, aren’t I?”

“Yet you hide behind others, First your parents then your friends…? How many times will you endanger others? Will you risk even Severus and your child?” 

“Don’t listen to him Harry! We will be fine!” Severus shouted.

“Shut up Tom.” Harry said at the same time, inwardly smiling at his Severus’ words.

“Says the _boy-who-can’t-duel_.” He taunted.

“That’s just it, Tom. This is not a duel, it is a fight which I will win.” He cast an area blast and cast an illusion of himself and Severus while pulling the real Severus behind a building.

“Sev, Please go to safety.”

“I can’t leave you here alone…”

“If something happens to you and…” He looked at the flat belly.

“Nothing will happen.”

“I…”

“Harry stop. You will _not_ do this alone.” 

“Alright but let me cast some spells on you.” Harry allowed and cast a series of spells in parseltongue. Severus felt a weight around his torso and then lighten. 

“What did you do?” Severus asked.

“Later. Come, let’s finish this. Take a shot at him if you can.” Harry disillusioned them both and slinked out. Voldemort was waiting in a dome of light which absorbed all spells. The dome extended to include Harry.

“Now you can’t hide nor can you escape.” Tom cackled as Harry realized his charm had failed. He noticed Severus crouched nearby but inside the dome.

“Let’s finish this.” 

He didn’t wait but put the lessons with Severus and his full power to good use. Both his hands held a wand; one of them the Elder Wand or the death stick. It was evident that Tom was tiring but he got distracted for a moment. Harry instinctively knew he had spotted Severus and saw the series of green and sickly yellow curses flying to the corner where Severus was. With a loud cry Harry released pure magic towards the dark wizard. The Elder wand amplified the power and Tom Riddle found himself with a burnt wand surrounded by hot plasma. Through the plasma a cutting curse decapitated him. The shrill sound emanating from the darkest wizard in recent times abruptly stopped.

Harry didn’t dare look away until he saw Tom’s head rolling along through the hot deadly miasma. He dispelled the heat with a tired wave of the Elder wand and limped toward Severus who was lying prone on the ground. He fell to his knees.

“Severus? Please be okay… Severus…” Harry pleaded.

“I’m fine… Just hurt all over…What happened?” Severus gasped.

“He noticed you and sent curses your way. Killing and entrails expelling.” Harry explained, checking for any obvious wounds on his fiancee.

“Yeah… a few hit me.” Severus admitted.

“What?”

“There was a loud ‘gong’ and I felt it in my bones.”

“Oh… the chest?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s the spell I used… it builds layered shields made of copper and iron and is half as thick as the person themselves. Only includes the torso though.”

“Ah… a lightening charm after?”

“Yeah… I’m so glad it worked.”

“Me too.” Harry sighed tiredly and kissed Severus on the lips.

“Time to go home, then?”

“Yeah lets.” Severus agreed.

“Poppy first…” Harry decided and apparated them out of there. They didn’t notice Croaker looking completely shocked as they left through their best wards.

Poppy cleared them within an hour. Her threshold for keeping patients bed-bound had been pushed very high in the last few weeks. She directed them to not use anymore magic for the next twenty-four hours, shoved some potions down each man’s throat, prescribed some nasty tasting potions just to annoy them, patched the bigger injuries up and told them to rest. She didn’t insist on them staying in the infirmary since she knew they’d be hounded and not get any rest there. Severus activated his portkey and the two landed in his living room once again.

 

The public went wild when the fall of Voldemort, again, was announced. Amelia had spun a story, with the help of Croaker, that explained away the dark wizard’s resurrection without stating how he really survived. From what Harry gathered, they claimed the rebounded curse was not enough to completely off the man and so he ‘hung around’ in wraith form until his followers got the bright idea to give him a body. The reason for his survival aside, everything was as accurate as they could get it. 

Severus and Harry stayed away for a week before they decided to return to Hogwarts. They had unfinished business to deal with. First thing Harry did was arrange a meeting with Minerva. As the owner of the castle and part-owner of the school (one-third since the Ravenclaw line had died and her share was distributed evenly), he had to talk to her about the quality of teachers. Trelawney, Hagrid and their failure of Defense teachers came to mind. He also proposed a team of curse-breakers to check the castle for curses and dark magic. More than all that, he needed to make sure his favorite teacher was fine after the shock she had received with Albus.

While anticipating the press meeting they had arranged for the next day, Hermione and Ron had accosted Harry. Severus gave an amused smirk and offered his rooms, much to the confusion of the Gryffindors. When the whole thing was out, there was outrage on the part of Ron and much confusion. Ron eventually calmed down and quizzed Severus about his ‘intentions’. Harry had been very red during that conversation. Hermione had went as far as to give a threatening speech (she later admitted it was what her boyfriend would face from her father- he had been practicing for years). Severus found the whole thing funny and his out of sync hormones meant he literally giggled a few times, shocking the Gryffindors.

The press was not given a chance to question them. Harry went in, cast a silencing charm on the whole lot, told them his side of what happened, announced his engagement, threatened them in case of those looking to misrepresent his words and sentiments before finally walking out regally with Severus on his arm. They hid in Minerva’s office while she banished the vultures from the castle.

That very evening Sirius had arrived demanding to know what this ‘bloody special edition’ was all about. Apparently, The Prophet had decided that the engagement of the-man-who-conquered necessitated an evening edition. Harry took his godfather aside.

“Padfoot, shut up!”

“But, pup! He’s Snivellous!”

“One more time. Use that bloody name for him one more time and I will disown you, mutt.”

“But… but… he’s evil!”

“No, he is not. You do not know who Severus is. You do _not_ know him. You think you do but you only see the angry _lonely_ boy he used to be. Severus is so much more. He is an intelligent, brave, kind, strong, wonderful man! He understands me. We’ve been through hell, the both of us and survived. He has protected me Sirius and he cares. I care for him as well. I feel comfortable and _wanted_ with him and you will not spoil it. Please, Siri…”

“Pup… You’re right I don’t know him but he was a death-eater and he was the one who told them of the prophecy!”

“I know. Severus hasn’t hidden that from me.” Harry said calmly.

“Then…”

“His intention was self-preservation. Had he known what would come of that little information, he’d never have shared it. He didn’t expect Voldemort to believe some _random_ prophecy…”

“You believe him?”

“He said so under oath.”

“What?”

“He insisted on being tried… he said he didn’t want anyone pointing fingers and if he deserved a punishment he should bear it.”

“That’s…”

“Yeah… I was against it. What if they sent him to Azkaban? Especially right now? But he insisted and he told everything…”

“So… he really was on the light side?”

“Well… more on his family’s side, no?”

“Family?”

“Mum, he says she was his family… friend, sister, sometimes a mother, sometimes the father… her loss hit him hard.” Harry sighed. “He hasn’t had it easy either, Siri. Please be nice …for me?”

“I’ll try… but it may take time.”

“Yeah.”

“What’s so special about right now?” Sirius changed tracks after a moment.

“Huh?”

“You said you were worried he’d be sent to that place… especially now.” Sirius gave his godson a suspicious look.

“Oh… Sev’s pregnant.” Harry said simply with a big smile on his face.

“WHAT?!”

“Pregnant.”

“Ho…Wha…Why?…How?”

“Do you really want the how, padfoot?” Harry chuckled. “Things happened. Let’s leave it at that. Severus is carrying my child and we are engaged. Do _not_ upset him.” 

“Got it.” Sirius gulped. He still remembered how protective James was of Lily when she was pregnant with Harry.

It took a while for the hype to die down. Announcing their engagement along with the demise of the dark lord worked in their favor. The populace certainly did not send them too many howlers and mail for the engagement… well not as many letters as Harry got for ridding them of a menace. 

Fifth year finished smoothly with Harry sitting his OWLS and bidding goodbye to the ancient castle; he would return but not as a student. Severus too had resigned as someone needed to be home to look after the child. Harry had well warded homes around the world and they moved into the traditional Potter seat- Potter Manor. Harry had Dobby clean the place up before their arrival and had him fully stock the large potions lab which was more or less Severus’ domain. He intended to fund his spouse’s research in the future, once he was able to brew again. Harry himself would double up to study for his NEWTS with Severus’ help and prepare for his debut into the Wizengamot at the required age of twenty. He would finish NEWTS a year earlier than his friends and even work on his defense mastery until it was time to step into the wonderful world of politics. They would have a sweet little daughter to dote on for a few years before they’d plan for more kids. For now life was good and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and Kudos!


End file.
